User talk:Matthew26
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Matthew26 page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- MidhavDarkskull (Talk) 01:10, July 25, 2010 I am very new at this Sorry about that blog post called "Me".I didn't know we could talk bout me like this. GamerPerson has responded to your message Your question has been answered on How To Access Phase Files GamerPerson has responded to your message Your question has been answered on How To Access Phase Files Please Respond Please respond!I still need help onhow to open the phase files! Please help me with taking pictures. I really would like to add images on the Pirates Online Wikia so if anyone knows how to take a picture please tell me.I know how to add a image I just want to know how to take a picture to add my own.Matthew26 23:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) How to take pictures. When you're in pirates online press the button labeled f9 that is on the top row of your keyboard. to get the pictures, go to start, computer, local disk, and then program files x86 go to disney, disney online, Piratesonline and finally screenshots. Then copy the picture onto your desktop, rename it to something. to put it on the wiki go to the button that is a little picture frame with a plus, then hit browse and type in the file you want and upload it! Stpehen (talk) 23:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Matthew, You can also take a picture of what's on your monitor using "prt scr" (print screen). The key should be next to f12. After you take the picture, paste it into Paint and save it. NickyLinnea 02:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Pics On POTCO Press f12 for better View And Then Press f9 and then upload! Thank you. Thank you but person who wrote the Subject "Pics",please put your signature so I know who you are. How Do I take a certain size of a picture. For example if I want to take the picture of a weapon to add to the Common Items list I would need to take a smaller picture instead of a picture of the whole screen.So how do I take a smaller size picture? You dont take a smaller picture. Just crop the picture that you have. I use Paint or Photoshop to crop images. NickyLinnea 02:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Are those websites?Matthew26 05:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Crop the Picture Hi Welcome to the Wiki! To crop pictures, first go to Start. Then go to Programs and find Accessories. Then click Paint. When Paint is open, go to File at the top left corner of the screen. Click open and find the screen shot that you want to crop and select it. The screen shot should come up on the screen. Then use the tool that looks like a dotted rectangle. Use it to select the part of the screen shot that you want. Then right click and select cut. Then close Paint. CLICK DON'T SAVE !! Then open up Paint again and go to edit and click paste. Make sure there is no extra white space. Move the grey space to cover the extra white space. Then go to File and click save. --''Sasank5678: Admiral of the Fleet'' ([[w:c: User talk:Sasank5678|''talk'']]) 09:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much!Now I can contribute!Matthew26 19:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) A Problem. I couldn't find the pictures.I knew I took them.Any reason why I might not be able to find them?Btw I have a ton of pictures.I looked trough all of them.Matthew26 23:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pics Ok You Go Make a Page Random thing then it says browse click browse and then search for POTCO